It Not Over It's just the Beginning
by dancegal121
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have to go their own seperate ways. They keep close contact by calling each other but they can never really meet in person. This story follows both of their lives apart and how they still meet. Can they keep a long distance relationship?
1. Chapter 1: Last Words In Person, Maybe

**Chapter 1: Last Words, Maybe**

"Will I ever see you again, Shane?" Mitchie asks in a quiet tone

"You know all you ever have to do is call." Shane replies

"Promise?" Mitchie asks

"Promise." Shane answers.

They share one last hug before they have to part maybe never to hear from each other again for a while. "Mitchie, It's time to go" Connie says.

Bye, Shane. Thanks for everything" Mitchie gives him a quick peck on the cheek"

"Bye, Mitchie, I'll miss you" Shane answers as he feels the spot where Mitchie kissed him. Nate and Jason come up to him noticing that something is wrong with him.

"Dude, what's wrong?'" Nate asks

"Dude, If it's about not finishing the bird house don't worry I'll get someone else to finish it for me later."

"Seriously, Jason, I doubt that's the problem" Nate replies in an annoyed tone.

"Well it could be" Jason answers defensively.

"Guys, Stop it. It's not about the birdhouse. It's about Mitchie, even though she only just left I miss her already." Shane says

"Well why don't you call her?" Nate asks

"Shoot, I forgot to get her number. I gave her mine but I forgot to ask for hers. Ugh I'm so stupid." Shane answers annoyed at himself.

"Don't worry, She'll probably call you anytime now." Nate replies. A second later Shane's cell phone rings.

"Hello" Shane answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Calls

_**Last Time**_

"_Don't worry, She'll probably call you anytime now." Nate replies. A second later Shane's cell phone rings._

"_Hello" Shane answers._

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Phone Calls **

"Hey, Shane, I've been thinking and I realized that I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. I saw you on T.V. and I really want you to take me back. I'm sorry Shane, please take me back." Shane stands there stunned and drops the phone. Obviously that wasn't Mitchie.

"Dude, you okay? Who was that?" Nate asks as he's fanning Shane's forehead.

"It was……..It was……"Shane stammers.

"It was who" Jason asks.

"It was Rebecca," Shane replies.

"Rebecca, as in your ex-girlfriend, Rebecca." Nate asks

"Ya" Shane replies.

A rustle in the bush from a hiding Tess Tyler doesn't seem to make the boys turn or anything so they probably can't seem her. "I can't believe that Shane's ex girlfriend called him .What is Mitchie going to think?" Tess whispers thinking back to a few hours back when she, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, and Peggy became friends. She quietly sneaks out because it's her time for her to leave camp rock. Shane's phone rings. Obviously Shane is too stunned to answer the phone so Nate does. "Hello."

"Hey Nate, This is Mitchie is Shane there" Mitchie asks

"No sorry, he can't come to the phone right now" Nate replies.

"Can I take a message?" Nate asks.

"Sure, I just realized that I forgot to give him my cell number." Mitchie says.

"Yah, I can give him your number. What is it?" Nate asks

"555-9837. Tell everyone I said hi." Mitchie says

"Ok well I got to go" Nate says

"Yah, same here" Mitchie Replies

"Bye" Nate says

"Bye" Mitchie says.

Back To Tess after she's hiding in the bush, now she's in the car well actually limo. Tess on her cell phone, "Peggy, I need you to do something for me. It's about Shane and Mitchie."

"I'm listening tell me." Peggy replies

"I overheard something while I was looking for my bracelet in the bush. Shane's ex-girlfriend called him and asked him to take her back." Tess says.

"OMG, what about Mitchie?" Peggy Asks

"I don't know. Can you find out stuff during the recording of the song with Shane and You?" Tess asks Peggy.

"I will try my hardest. The recording is tomorrow I'll try to weasel stuff out of him." Peggy says.

"I have to go. Talk to you later." Tess replies, "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't don't worry. Bye." Peggy says.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I've been very very busy. So chapters won't be out as quickly. But I'll try my best. The next chapter will start with the recording with Shane and Peggy. So watch out for that.

Xoxox,

Katie


	3. Chapter 3: The Recording Studio

**Chapter 3: The Recording Studio**

Shane, Nate, and Jason are all in the studio for the recording session with Peggy because she was the winner of Final Jam. Shane is talking to the recording director while Nate and Jason are arguing about whose French fry is bigger. Peggy and her mother, whose name is Angela arrive a few minutes later.

"Excuse me," Angela says.

"There's our superstar, with a gorgeous lady my name is Ernie and I will be your recording director." Ernie introduces himself

"Thank-you. I'm Angela and this is my daughter Peggy." Angela replies

"Hi," Peggy squeaks because she's so nervous."

"Sup, Peggy" The 3 boys chime."

"Okay everyone you can take a 5 minute break before we start." Ernie says. Peggy's thinking this is a great time to weasel some information about Rebecca.

"Hey Shane, you and Mitchie seemed pretty close at Final Jam, wouldn't want anything to come between you too, now would we?

"How do you know about Rebecca calling?" Shane blurts out.

"Dude, that's supposed to be a secret." Nate says

"Who said anything about, Rebecca? This is information, Mitchie, would like to know. Don't you think so?" Peggy says.

"Please don't tell Mitchie. Nothing is going on between Rebecca and I, she wanted to get back together but I'm going to say no. Please don't tell Mitchie anything. I really like her." Shane pleads

"Fine, but you better not hurt Mitchie. She's one of my best friends and she really likes you." Peggy says

"Time to get back guys, we have to record this song. This video isn't going to record it self." Ernie says. Shane, Peggy, Nate, and Jason all go back into the studio.

They finish recording at 5:30pm and everyone goes back to their homes. Shane, Nate, and Jason go back to their separate apartments and Peggy and Angela go back to their house.

At Shane's apartment he's thinking about what Peggy said about Mitchie and how she really likes him. A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Shane goes to answer it. He opens the door and finds Rebecca standing there.

Author's Note

I'm really sorry but I've been very very busy. I can't make fanfics very often. It'll be very lucky if I can get 2 out a month. I'll try not to leave you with cliffhangers and If I do I'll make sure you won't have to wait more than half a week for that. Please don't lose faith if it takes a while I will try to get it out, and end it soon so you don't have to wait very long. I have a zanessa story that I made a year ago or so which will be under high school musical though it doesn't have anything to do with HSM but it's the actors so look out for that.

I'm going on vacation so fanfics will come out even slower. For now make up your endings and send them to me in a private message and I might just pick your idea and if I do pick your idea you will get credit so message me. Xbeautiful try I know yours will be awesome

Katie


	4. Chapter 4: Rebecca's Rough Return

**A/N: This chapter of fanfic was written by Tracy Evans and her pen name is TracyEvansLuvsHSM. We will be alternating writing this fanfic.**

* * *

"Rebecca! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted you back! And I always get what I want!" Rebecca said hugging Shane so tight she was suffocating him.

"I don't want you back! I like someone else!"

"Too bad, Shane! I know who you're with. If you don't dump Mitchie by tonight., she won't live to see another morning!"

By now Rebecca was smirking evilly and Shane was sweating.

Suddenly, his phone rings. He shoves Rebecca onto the floor and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Shane! This is Mitchie!"

"Hey, Mitchie, um, this is kind of a bad time…"

"Yeah it is because I'm here with MY Shane!" Rebecca snatches the phone and yells.

"S-Shane Gray! W-Who is s-she a-and w-what is she t-talking a-about?"

Mtichie starts sobbing and stuttering.

"She's lying ok? Please believe me! Look, I'll call you backok?"

"Ha, ha, No, he won't, he's mine now! He's with me. He doesn't like you anymore!" Rebecca grabs the phone.

"Mitchie...please believe me…she's lying….don't believe Rebecca.."

"You think I'm that gullible? I don't care anymore! Be with her that slut if you want! We're over!" Mitchie exclaims with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mitchie…" Shane pleads.

­

"She hung up already you dummy!"

Shane groans. Now I'm stuck with this bitch!

WITH MITCHIE

Peggy sees Mitchie crying.

"Oh my god! What happened Mitchie? I'll call Tess, Caitlyn, Lola, and Ella!"

"S-Shane…H-he's c-cheating o-on me with his E-ex, R-Rebecca."

"WHAT? He's a jerk, he doesn't deserve someone as good as you."

"You know what? You're right. Come on, call the girls. We'll have a guy-free night."

"Great idea, Mitch!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"It's getting late now, Rebecca, you should head home."

"Yeah, I should…NOT!"

"Rebecca….LEAVE!!"

"So you can call that whore and make up with her? Hell NO!"

"NOW!! REBECCA ELIZABITH HARPER!! LEAVE NOW!!"

Shane was getting really pissed.

"Fine, you bastard, but I'm taking your phone!" She said when she grabbed Shane's phone as she stomped out and slammed the door.

Whew. She's gone. Now all I got to do is call Mtichie and explain everything to her. That tramp took my phone! I'll just go next door to Nate's apartment and ­

ask him to call Caitlyn who'll obviously be with Mitchie!

Shane went to see Nate.

Ding-dong.

"Who is it?"

"It's your brother, Shane Gray!"

"Coming!"

"What do you need, Shane?"

"I need you to call Caitlyn."

" What for?"

"I need to talk to Mitchie."

"Why can't you use your own?"

"That ho, Rebecca, showed up at my apartment and broke me and Mitchie up. I need to make up with her and explain. She took my phone and I don't have Mitchie's number."

"Mitchie gave us her number. She called you right after Rebecca called. Here's her number: 555-9837."

"I don't need her number right now! I don't even have my phone! I swear, you're spending way too much time goofing around with Jason."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'll call Caitlyn, sheesh!" Nate dialed her number.

"Hello? Caitlyn? Yeah, this Nate, can I talk to Mitchie?"

"Sure, hang on."

"Hi Nate, what do you need from me?"

"Did you call Shane today?"

"Yeah I did, he was with Rebecca.

"

"Listen, Rebecca may have said a lot of lies Shane's really upset and he's giving us all the silent treatment. Jason and I need you to make up with him."

"Why should I? He doesn't like me anymore!"

"Yeah, he does. Rebecca was lying. Even she doesn't like Shane. She just wants Shane's fame."

"Look I've already taken that road and I fell off a cliff when I took it so I'm not taking it again. Peggy was right. Peggy is right.. Shane's a jerk and doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm not getting back together with him. Tell him that. Unless he breaks up with Rebecca, I'm not talking to him."

"But he's a wreck!"

"Whatever. Peggy wants to talk to you."

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember at the recording studio? I said that he better not hurt Mitchie?"

"Yeah, I remember. But he did!"

"Yeah, and Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, Tess, and I will get revenge."

"I'll tell him to watch out."

"Good." Peggy was smirking just as evilly as Rebecca.

"So, what do you plan on doing."

­

"Well, Mitch's gonna hook up with her ex and see how Shane feels about that and let him feel the misery Mitchie went through today."

"That's harsh, Peggy."

"He deserves it!"

"Agreed."

"Mitchie'll only make up with him when he apologizes and tells the press he likes Mitchie, not Rebecca. He also has to dump her.

"Ok…I'll tell him that."

"I have to go. We're having a guy-free girls' night. They're gonna start the pillow fight. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Well, any luck?" Shane asks.

"Nope. You have to tell the press you like Mitchie, not Rebecca, then break up with her. Oh and you have to apologize. I suggest you do all that tomorrow and sleep on it for now.

"Ok, I guess I can do that. I'm gonna go back now."

"Alright, good night, bro."

"Goodnight, Nate."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is probably going to be about how Shane and the press deals with Rebecca and Shane's apology to Mitchie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shane's Sorrowful Sorry

**A/N: This chapter is based on the Hannah Montana episode, Achey Jakey Heart Part 1. Again, TracyEvansLuvsHSM (Tracy Evans) wrote this chapter since I'm a little busy lately.**

* * *

Shane woke up the next morning when Rebecca stomped into his apartment.

"Shane, idiot, your phone was ringing this morning at 6 so take your damn phone back!"

"Gee, Thanks, Rebecca," Shane said sarcastically. "NOW LEAVE!!"

Rebecca groaned. "How can we be a couple if you won't let me live with you?"

Shane had had enough. He kicked her out.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING BUT OUTTA MY APARTMENT!!"

"Yes, I have my phone back. Now I can call Mitchie." Shane grinned triumphly.

He dialed Mitchie's number. (AN: He got Mitchie's number from Nate last night.)

"Mitchie, I'm sorry! Will you take me back?"

"With that lame apology, hell no!"

"You said you'd take me back if I apologized!"

"Yeah, if you really meant it!" Mitchie hung up.

"Crap, she hung up, the line's dead."

_Wait, who called this morning? I've got to thank that person for fucking annoying Rebecca! _

Shane took his phone and looked at his recent received calls.

_Great, what did Mark, my manager want at 6 in the morning?_

He called him back.

"What did you call this morning for?"

"I wanted to tell you that you have an interview at 3 in the afternoon today."

"AT 6 IN THE MORNING?? WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Sorry, Shane, but why are you angry? You weren't the person that answered it. Rebecca answered it. Speaking of her, how did she get your phone?"

"Well she showed up at my apartment yesterday..."

"Whoa..."

"...She was all over me..."

"Bitch!"

"...She make Mitchie dump me..."

"Harsh, buddy."

"Anyway, what was it about the interview?"

"You have an interview on a live show. You have to talk about your relationship with Mitchie and your PAST relationship with Rebecca. You have a terrible rep, Shane. All the tabloids are saying your cheating on Rebecca because you didn't break up with her before you started dating Mitchie."

"WHAT?? I dumped that slut 2 fucking years ago!!"

"Yeah, but they don't know, so set them straight today alright?"

"Sure, but how do I talk about my relationship with Mitchie if there isn't one? She dumped me!"

Suddenly, Shane got a brilliant idea.

"Never mind, Mark. I've got an idea."

"Ok, I'm sure you can handle the questions. Bye!" Mark hung up.

_I'll apologize live, that way if she still won't take me back, she'll be known as the sluttiest slut in the history of sluts!_** (A/N: LOL, got that from TSL.)**

* * *

Shane walked on stage for the interview.

"Please welcome, SHANE GRAY!!"

The audience started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Calm down please." Shane asked faking politeness.

"We'll start with some questions ok?"

"Ok, ask away."

"Are you really cheating on Rebecca Harper?"

"No, I dumped her 2 years ago. I never liked her. She wanted me for my fame. Unlike Mitchie. Mitchie is the only one that knows who I really am inside and the only one that has actually seen the real me."

"So, you don't like Rebecca I see. So how are you and Mitchie?"

"We were fine, and got together, sadly, at the end of Final Jam and the end of our time at Camp Rock. We did pretty well keeping up a long distance relationship until Rebecca ruined everything."

"She broke you and Mitchie up?"

"Yeah, so Mitchie if your watching this, please continue to do so. Rebecca is no longer my girlfriend. Mitchie Torres, a sweet girl I met after Final Jam is the person that I want to be my girlfriend. She, unlike Rebecca, likes me for who I am and is kind and noble. Rebecca dated me for my fame and fortune. She never really liked me and vice versa. Rebecca sent me threats and even started blackmailing me when she found out I was dating Mitchie. So, Rebecca, if you are watching this live interview, we are **_SO LONG OVER_**. And Mitchie, I really like you. Mitchie, look, I'm sorry. Everything Rebecca said was a lie. Sure, she's my ex but I never really liked her but I really really really liked you. Please forgive and forget. I was a child then. My relationship with Rebecca is the past. If you forgive me, we'll focus on the future, of **_US_**. I know it's hard to keep a long distance relation ship, let alone date a star that has an unstable rep for being a jerk but I'm really sweet and sorry now. I hope you forgive me. That is all."

Shane's cellphone started ringing non-stop.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Shane, that was the most touching apology I have ever heard! Yes, I'll take you back! I really like you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can we meet sometime next week, you know in person?"

"Sure, alright, see you!!"

"I'm guessing that was Mitchie Torres, your current girlfriend?"

"Yep, and we're back together!"

"Ok, then that concludes our interview with Shane Gray. Everyone, say,'Bye Shane!'!"

"By Shane"'s rang through Shane's ears.

_Yes, I'm back together with Mitchie and I'm meeting her next week! I've got to go tell Jason and Nate!_

* * *

**A/N: Me, Katie, will be writing the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter written by Tracy Evans!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Together Again

**A/N: I've still been busy. I was suppose to write this chapter but I asked Tracy Evans to write part of it. She wrote the second part.**

* * *

Finally, Shane and Mitchie are back together again. Maybe things can go back to normal, Peggy was thinking as she was watching Shane's interview. Mitchie was probably going to be calling Peggy with her good news anytime soon. Just as she was thinking about Mitchie calling, her phone rang.

"Hello," Peggy answered

"Hey, Peg, it's me, Mitchie,." Mitchie answered

"Hey, I watched Shane's interview!"

"Yah, So did I."

"Something wrong? You should be jumping up and down Shane just apologized to you on live television.

"I am. I am. I'm just tired."

"Come on Mitchie,. I can tell when you're upset. Spill.

"I'm not upset Just tired. I'm also a bit upset because I can't seem to write another song. I've got composer's block."

"I know you can do it. Write about what you know. That's what I do. Why don't you call up Shane maybe he can help you."

"I think I will. Thanks, Peggy you Rock."

"I know I do. I better get going my mom's getting pissed." Peggy said.

"Same. Bye." Mitchie answered.

"Bye." Peggy finished.

* * *

As soon as Peggy hung up, Mitchie dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Hi, it's me, your girlfriend, Mitchie!"

"Hi, honey!"

"Hey Shane! I was wondering if you could help me to write some songs. I have composer's blcok."

"Ok, so write about what you know!"

"That's what Peggy said. She also told me to ask you for help."

"Ok, so what do you know?"

"Um, wait I want to discuss something with you."

"Ok, spill!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Rebecca earlier. You know, when we first started dating."

"I was afraid you'd think I was a jerk for dating Rebecca and dump me."

"Ok, so you didn't tell me but I still dumped you when I found out. That wasn't your best plan, Shane."

"I know better now. Thanks for helping me realize who I really am, Mitchie."

"You're welcome. I have a confession, too. I have an ex too."

"Now it's my turn to play the role of questioner. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't. He was such a jerk. He only cared about looks and my singing. He didn't care what was on the inside. He wouldn't care if I was a slut or bith with great looks."

"Yeah, Rebecca was a major slut. One more question. What's his name?"

"Justin. Justin Hill."

Shane totally froze.

"Shane? Shane? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I just can't believe that your ex-boyfriend, Justin Hill, is my childhood best friend! We were inseperable. He was like another brother!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **


	7. Chapter 7: Justin Hall Part 1

Authors Note:

So sorry it took so long. I will try my best to get it out faster. I am actually writing a story plan so I know what I'm going to write about which should make it easier. My relatives are out of town so things probably willl go faster. My new Hannah Montana story is coming out soon called, "Friends Till the End, Maybe" Please read that and audition. I thank all of you for reading this and everything

* * *

**Chapter 7: Justin Hall **

"What! Justin Hall is your childhood best friend?" Mitchie asked

"Yah, he was like another brother I can't believe this guy could be so shallow." Shane answered. "When we were friends he was the sweetest guy ever he was so nice and always cared for me. And when I would have a bad day he would be there to help me."

"Yeah, I see were you're coming from I started dating him because he was a really sweet guy, but then after like 6 months he started being really weird. Keeping secrets from me making sexist comments to his friends about me. I didn't know what to do so I broke up with him" Mitchie said

"I don't get it? Why would that happen?" Shane wondered

"There was a rumor going around school that Justin was abused and his parents were getting a divorce." Mitchie replied

"Do you think that could be it? I mean I didn't think anything like that was happening but then again we were only 6, but he would try to come over to my house as much as possible. I remember him saying that my parents were better than his own, and one time while we were swimming in my pool I noticed some bruises on his back. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't really realize something was wrong, because as I said we were only 6."

"I feel really bad about dumping him now. But at the time he was a real jerk." Mitchie whispered.

"Mitch, don't feel bad. Think about it this way. If you never dumped him, we would never be dating right. I know you feel bad but maybe the two of us can help him. I know you would want to help him and so do I." Shane said

"Thanks." Mitchie replied. "I wish you were here."

"If you want you can come over to my place tomorrow so we can start thinking about what we can do to help Justin if you want." Shane answered "But I think it would be best if you came to my parent's house. They love Justin just as much as I do. Nate will still be there because you know he still in High school, but I know he'll want to help too."

"That'll be great. I can't wait to meet your parents. BTW can I bring Caitlyn she knows Justin almost as well as I do. Anyways she sort of has a crush on Nate." Mitchie exclaimed.

"What. Caitlyn has a crush on Nate. When we were coming home Caitlyn was all Nate would talk about." Shane replied

"Oh my gosh, really. I can't believe that. Thanks I got to go. Thanks for everything. Bye" Mitchie answered

"Bye" Shane answered. Then he hung up and decided to call up his parents about this whole Justin thing.

"Hey" Shane heard Nate say

"Hey, Nate, Dude do you still like Caitlyn?" Shane asked

"Yah, Why?" Nate wondered

"Well, Mitchie told me that Caitlyn likes you." Shane exclaimed

"Really, cool, so what did you want?" Nate asked

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to mom and dad." Shane wondered

"Sure. Hold on." Nate said

"Hello." Eileen Gray said into the phone

"Hi, mom. Remember Justin, Justin Hall" Shane asked

"Of course I do. Couldn't forget even if I tried." Eileen said

"Well something's wrong with him. I'll give you more details but Mitchie and I will be over there at 1 tomorrow to discuss something with you. Shane said

'Sure son. Come over whenever we'll be ready for you. I got to go, Nate's calling, Bye" Eileen answered

"Bye mom." Shane replied. He felt good, he didn't really know why but he felt real good.'

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be with the meeting with Shane's parents. Some Naitlyn going on there and of course Smitchie.

LOVE YOU ALL

Kat

* * *


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Sorry!**

There won't be any fanfics coming out,

From the middle of September,

To the middle of October.

I will also be deleting this story,

I will republish it,

So don't worry.

All the people who auditioned,

And succeeded into getting that part,

Will write a chapter on that person's point of view (POV),

When I republish the story,

And the character's personality will be based,

On the person that auditioned.

All of this is happening,

Because I am going on vacation,

And school is starting soon.

**Again,  
**

**Sorry for the inconvenience,  
**

**And,  
**

**Thank you for your cooperation.  
**

**Yours Truly,  
**

**Katie Martin**


End file.
